This invention relates to dispensing packages containing rolled wrapping stock such as plastic film, metal foil, waxed paper and the like, and more particularly to a novel arrangement for a wrapping bridge that facilitates dispensing the wrap and cutting it to a desired length.
The satisfactory dispensing of sheet wrapping materials, particularly plastic wrapping film, has been a source of difficulty inasmuch as the film has a tendency to cling to the package from which it is being drawn. When the material clings, it is all but impossible to maintain a uniform edge on the free end of the roll upon being cut. Furthermore, the free end becomes inaccessible for continued drawing of subsequent lengths from the package unless care was taken as to the disposition of the free end during the cutting operation. In this circumstance, the drawing and cutting of such films has of necessity been a two hands operation and even at that, care must be exercised so that the next length of wrap may be in a proper position for drawing and cutting.
In view of these problems and other associated problems and disadvantages of presently used dispensing packages, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel arrangement for a wrapping bridge in conjunction with a wrap dispensing package such as to facilitate drawing and cutting of wrapping stock from the package in a smooth and efficient manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wrapping bridge for a dispensing package that maintains an accessible position of the free end of the wrap upon being drawn and cut.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wrapping bridge that is part and parcel of the container blank from which the package is constructed and which upon being positioned by the consumer using the wrap, offers the possibility of a one hand drawing and cutting operation.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention are accomplished in a package adapted for dispensing rolled wrapping stock and having a knife-edge for cutting the stock upon being drawn from the package, a wrapping bridge erectable from a panel embodying the package to effect an angular relationship between stock and the knife-edge upon being drawn from an opening in the panel created by the bridge such that the stock is easily cut and the free end thereof maintained in an accessible position on the package, said bridge comprising a substantially rectangular body portion formed from the package panel by a first densely perforated line, which upon the bridge body being pressed or lifted effects its separation from the panel along the line formed by the perforations, and a second sparsely perforated line in a spaced parallel relationship to the first perforated line such as to form a hinge line upon lifting of the bridge body from the panel, and a pair of legs each attached at either end of the bridge body portion by a sparsely perforated hinge line that is perpendicular to the bridge body hinge line, the legs being formed by a densely perforated peripheral line that effects separation of the legs and thus the end portions of the bridge from the package panel and which upon being separated may be bent along their individual hinge lines in a direction substantially perpendicular to the bridge body to form stable rests for the uprighted bridge.